There's hope for you
by Rhodes
Summary: Chapter 3. Ryouga is working on Ucchan's when Ranma and Akane appear. Will Ryouga and Ranma fight? Ryouga/Ukyo.
1. Don't abandon me

There's hope for you  
by Rhodes  
  
Ranma 1/2 is not mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Don't abandon me  
  
  
A forest, morning  
  
'Ok, now where am I?', Ryouga thought. He was stuck in a forest without a  
map, some food and, like always, no direction.  
  
"I need to go to Nerima and protect my sweet Akane!", he shouted.  
  
"Hey, silence, please"  
  
Ryouga looked around waiting to find someone, "Who said that?", he  
asked, but got no answer. He asked again and nothing. 'Maybe it's just my  
imagination', he thought and began to walk, 'Now this is not important. I  
have...', suddenly, Ryouga sensed something and stopped. "Ok, who is there?  
Don't hide from me!"  
  
"I'm not hiding"   
  
Behind Ryouga was an old man sat near an oak tree. Ryouga approached the  
stranger and analised him. He was blind.  
  
"Do you need some help?", Ryouga asked with some concern in his voice.   
Maybe the man was lost. 'But in this case, we are two'.  
  
"I know how to go back and I know about your direction curse, don't worry  
about me"  
  
Ryouga was very surprised. 'But how... maybe he's reading my mind... stop  
reading my mind!'  
  
"I'm a fortune teller"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ah... Look I have very important things to do. Right now I have to go to  
Nerima and protect Akane and..."  
  
"Akane? Hummm....", the old man seemed to be thinking, "She loves a boy.  
His name is..."   
  
Only one thought passed in Ryouga's mind that moment, 'Say Ryouga, please!  
Say Ryouga!'  
  
"Ranma Saotome"  
  
All the forest could hear Ryouga's glass heart breaking. And some trees  
could feel the 'Shi Shi Hokodan' Ryouga manifested.  
  
"So young and so powerful", the old man said in a small voice.  
  
"Now explain yourself!", Ryouga yelled, "Akane doesn't love Ranma!... Does   
she?"  
  
The old man only said, "Yes, she does"  
  
Ryouga fell on his knees, "Why are you sad, young man?", the fortune  
teller asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know why I believe in you, we never met before. I  
don't want to believe, but... but..."  
  
"You know it's true"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Don't worry, young man. There's hope for you yet. There's a beautiful woman  
waiting for you in this place you are always looking for"  
  
"There is no woman better than Akane in Nerima, old man", Ryouga said with a  
hint of anger in his voice, "I will never desist!", Ryouga got up, "Akane will  
be mine one day!", he shouted and turned to stare at the old man, but he dissapeared.  
'Damn it! Forgot to ask which is the way to Nerima'  
  
***  
  
Nerima, morning  
  
"Time to get up", Ukyo said to herself.  
  
Nerima didn't change too much. Except by the announce of Ranma and Akane's  
marriage. Surely this was the event of the year in Nerima. After so many  
fiancees, confusion and water, they will finally get married.  
  
Nobody knows how both could put their pride aside and open their hearts to  
each other. Neither Nabiki got this information. But the fact is that  
in two months or even less, Akane will change her surname to Saotome.  
  
Ukyo, of course, was not very happy about the news. The okonomiyaki chef  
cried for a week. After the announce she didn't even smile. Her life was  
just her job and she passed her days pretending everything was fine.  
  
***  
  
Nerima, afternoon  
  
A man was passing with a folder under an arm when, coming from nothing, a  
bandanned guy got him by his shirt and asked, "Do you know the way to Nerima?"  
All the man did was point a big sign where it reads, "Welcome to Nerima, if  
you are a martial artist go away, we have lots of you around here".  
  
"Thank you", Ryouga answered and released the man.  
  
Nerima was the same after three weeks. Fights, crazy teenagers, fights,  
people running without a reason, fights, Ukyo's restaurant...  
  
'Food...', Ryouga thought and walked towards Ucchan's. 'Well, at least  
will be good to see Ukyo again. It's not Akane, but...', his thoughts were  
interrupted by the sign on the front door, 'Closed'. 'Something seems  
strange here, it's too early to be closed...', Ryouga was so concentrated  
(or distracted) that forgot to open his umbrella, because of the rain.  
'Nerima didn't change a bit!', he thought.  
  
***  
  
"Bweeeee!!!"  
  
"There's something outside", Ukyo said and walked to the door. The sky was  
falling outside. 'I wonder how Ryouga is...', she stopped to walk, 'Why did  
I think about that jackass?'. She opened the door and saw a black piglet  
suffering in the rain, "P-chan!", Ukyo exclaimed. She let the pig enter and  
closed the door quickly. "It's windy today, isn't P-chan"  
  
"Bwee Bweeeee" (translation: not only windy, that's for sure).  
  
Ukyo got down on her knees and got the piglet, "You are cold, sugar, I'll  
give you a hot bath, what do you think?"  
  
Ryouga (or P-chan if you prefer) got uneasy. He knew what would happen,  
actually it happens in almost every fanfic about him being discovered. He  
tries to escape, but the girl who is giving the bath is stronger and  
forces him in the bath-tub.  
  
***  
  
Like already said, Ryouga was dicovered. Half of his body was emerged in  
the bath-tub. His eyes were closed, since Ukyo decided to take a bath too  
and was naked. Ryouga was trying to control his nose, but he knew that it  
was just a peek and Ukyo would have a new color for her bathroom.  
  
Ukyo was surprised. Her hand was over Ryouga's head. Now she understood  
why the piglet was so uneasy. And even why he closed his eyes when she was  
undressing.  
  
But this didn't mean that she forgot to scream.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo left the bathroom saying that Ryouga "will have to explain everything or...",  
she didn't finish the sentence.  
  
An hour later, both were downstairs. An inconfortable silence filled the room.  
Ukyo was still angry, but for some reason, couldn't say nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyo..." Ryouga said. Understanding that Ukyo wasn't satisfied with  
this, Ryouga continued, "I never wanted to... see you... I tried to escape,  
but..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ryouga", Ukyo interrupted, "I'm not angry because of that... not  
anymore", she paused.  
  
"So... what's the matter?", Ukyo looked down. She didn't know what she was doing,  
why was she interrogating Ryouga? Just to have his company? "Alright, I know I'm just  
bothering here", Ryouga looked outside, the rain stopped, "Now it's safe", he stared  
again at Ukyo, "I'm sorry, I... Thank you for the bath", he began to walk to the door,  
but something stopped him. It was Ukyo.  
  
"Ryouga... please... stay... just this night", her voice was like she was about to  
cry.  
  
The bandanned boy stared at the okonomiyaki chef with concern, "Ukyo, are you  
ok?"  
  
"No, jackass, I'm not ok", Ukyo began to cry, "Please, don't abandon me like Ranma  
did"  
  
"Like Ranma? Ukyo, what happened?", Ryouga asked putting his hands over her  
shoulders.  
  
"Ranma and Akane... are going to marry"  
  
***  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. I knew something like that was coming

There's hope for you  
by Rhodes  
  
Ranma 1/2 is not mine.  
  
Chapter 2: I knew something like that was coming  
  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant, night  
  
"They are what?", a very astonished Ryouga asked, already knowing his answer.  
  
"They are... going... to marry...", Ukyo said. She almost whispered the words.  
  
Ryouga thought about it. He was lost in the last two months, tried his best to come  
back and when he finally manage to find Nerima he has to deal with the news that Ranma  
Saotome and his beloved Akane Tendo are going to marry. Pathetic. But he somehow knew  
he wasn't coming to Nerima to try to win Akane's heart. He came to make sure Ranma  
would take good care of it.  
  
Ukyo was still crying and holding Ryouga. 'Well', Ryouga thought, 'I can't let her in  
this state'.  
  
"Ukyo... I'm hungry. Could you do one of your specials, please?", he forced a smile.  
  
"Huh?", 'Why is he smiling?', "Oh... sure...", Ukyo said and went to the grill. Ryouga  
sat on the other side and stared at his friend.  
  
'Well, I'll get depressed later', he got the okonomiyaki she made.  
  
"Eat while it's hot", she said and began to cook another for herself. Both were in  
silence.  
  
'You have to help her', Ryouga thought.  
  
"Er...", he began, "Do you think the moon will show up?", he asked, 'Not that,  
stupid!'  
  
Ukyo looked at him with a blank look, "Don't need to try cheering me, sugar", she  
said.  
  
"Okay... well, can't say I didn't try", he ate more of his okonomiyaki, "You know,  
sometimes I wish I could have someone like you around. This okonomiyaki is delicious".  
  
Ukyo felt her cheeks heat, 'This is Ryouga, the guy who can't even find the bathroom  
without being lost, calm down, he's just trying to be nice', "Th... Thanks", she  
managed to say and began to eat.  
  
Ryouga found this interesting, 'She blushed? Funny, never thought a girl would blush  
for something I said'. He finished his meal and watched Ukyo sit down and bite another  
piece of okonomiyaki.  
  
'He's looking at me again, what does he want? It's strange, I said that Akane and Ranma  
were going to marry and all he said was that he was hungry. I don't believe he doesn't  
feel nothing for Akane. At least I still love Ranchan... Ranchan...'  
  
"Ukyo, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Huh? No, sugar, why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you stopped to eat. I thought you were feeling bad"  
  
"No, it's nothing", she said. After a few seconds, "Just wondering..."  
  
"About what?", Ryouga asked even if he knew the answer. 'I bet she wants to talk about  
Ranma'  
  
"You know, when I said that Ranma and Akane decided to marry, you acted like it was  
nothing..."  
  
"Don't need to finish, Ukyo", Ryouga interrupted her. He looked at the window, outside  
was dark and probably cold too. "I... I don't know... today in the morning I found a  
fortune-teller that said this would happen. And for some reason I believed him, and,  
deep inside me, I knew that Akane loves and always loved Ranma. I came here thinking  
about it", he paused. It was still hard for him to accept these things, "And then you  
said that they were getting married. I knew something like that was coming. I could see  
in your eyes", at this moment he looked at her eyes. Ukyo broke the contact and Ryouga  
looked at the empty plate in front of him.  
  
"Why did you come back to Nerima? To try to beat Ranma and get Akane?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"Actually... I came here to say goodbye to everyone and now that you told me, to  
congratulate the new couple in Nerima", sadness was written all over his face, but he  
knew that against some forces you can't fight. Love was one of these.  
  
"Ry... Ryouga", Ukyo was sobbing, "I can't believe... did you... give up? Is it this  
that you are saying?"  
  
"If you put in that way...", he looked at his watch, "It's getting late", looked back at  
Ukyo and sttod up, "I... thank you for the bath and the meal, Ukyo. I will not stay here,  
don't want to bother and..."  
  
"Stay", she said dryly.  
  
"What?", he said showing some surprise in his voice.  
  
"Stay, I didn't tell you my side in this mess and you don't bother me. Sit down and shut  
up"  
  
'Same old Ukyo', Ryouga thought, but kept it to himself, 'I want to live', "Sorry, Ukyo",  
he sat, "I'll hear you"  
  
Ukyo breathed and looked at Ryouga. "One day Ranma entered here like he always do and we  
talked. I thought he was kind of nervous, but said nothing. Then he started to say  
things like, 'Ucchan, you know you are my best friend, don't you?'. After some time he  
got the guts to say that he had chosen Akane", Ukyo cried more, "I felt so... so... bad?  
I don't now, I felt like Ranma took a big piece of me. You know, he put me, Akane and  
the chinese bimbo in this competition for him and I lost. But I didn't lose only Ranma.  
I lost my pleasure of living and many other things that... that... sorry, I'm too  
confused...", she felt a hand move the tears away.  
  
"Don't need to cry", he said and handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"Th... thanks", she paused and dried some tears, "And then, my world stopped. Since  
that day I couldn't do nothing right. Even my okonomiyaki had better days and...  
and..."  
  
"I think it's better you sleep. If you want, we can talk about this tomorrow. I'll not let  
Nerima until you get better", he said, "Now, go to sleep"  
  
"Tha... thanks, Ryouga", she said wiping more tears, "You are a good friend", Ukyo went  
upstairs, "Good night, Ryouga"  
  
"Good night, Ukyo", he said as she disappeared. He looked around and let one tear fell  
from his face. 'Didn't want her to see this', he thought, 'But I should have asked where  
I was going to sleep', and went to the couch.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo stared at the ceiling. She thought about what she and Ryouga talked moments ago and  
about her life since she went to Nerima until that moment. 'I can't believe everything  
was a waste of time. Well, sometimes this place surprises me. Or better, some people  
surprise me. Didn't know Ryouga was so kind. But he is leaving...', this made her feel  
sad, 'I... I don't want him to...', then she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
'Not the best place to sleep, but still a place', Ryouga thought about the couch, 'At  
least there's a roof protecting me, not like a week ago when it rained while the sun was  
shining and there were no clouds in the sky. Well, this is Nerima', Ryouga thought. He  
was trying to keep Ukyo away from his thoughts, but couldn't. 'She is very pretty, never  
noticed that before, maybe I was too fascinated with Akane... now I remember that old man  
saying something about a woman in Nerima... could it be Ukyo?', he paused thinking, 'Nah,  
I don't think she'll ever fall for me, but would be good if...', and fell asleep.  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. Closest thing to a friend

There's hope for you  
by Rhodes  
  
Ranma 1/2 is not mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Closest thing to a friend  
  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant, morning  
  
Since Konatsu decided he had enough of Nerima and went back home (not without crying for  
leaving his Ukyo-sama), Ukyo was working alone in the restaurant. She thought of getting  
another waiter, but when it didn't work (she employed Mikado Sanzenin and... you can  
imagine), she decided to do everything herself.  
  
Ryouga woke up early, he knew Ukyo had to open the restaurant and began to put the tables  
and chairs in order. Ukyo seemed to be sleeping upstairs, he didn't hear nothing from  
there. 'Just make sure you'll not get lost, Ryouga. Just until she gets better', he thought  
and continued his work.  
  
Ukyo came downstairs to look Ryouga and gasped. Everything was in order, the tables, chairs,  
the windows and the floor were clean. She looked for Ryouga and saw he was on the backyard  
looking like he was lost.  
  
"Ry... Ryouga?", Ukyo said still sleepy, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryouga looked at her confused, "I... er... wanted... some air, this, some air, you know, I  
love to breath the fresh air of the morning it makes me strong and all..."  
  
'Oh, he was lost', Ukyo thought, "Okay, Ryouga, now come in. If you want to go to the  
bathroom I'll guide you"  
  
"I don't need you to guide me!", he said.  
  
"Sure you don't. Now be a good boy and follow me", she said and Ryouga... well, he followed.  
  
***  
  
Nerima, lunch time  
  
Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were walking near each other. They still feel uncomfortable to  
walk hand in hand, but time will take care of it.  
  
Both were walking toward Ucchan's to have lunch. Kasumi travelled in the morning to make a  
course, 'New ways to use your kitchen'. Nobody understood why she decided to do this course,  
but in her own words, 'I have to know about the new instruments and new ways to cook. It'll  
be nice'. She would be away for two weeks, time enough to the Tendo dojo disappear without  
her presence. All her peace was sufficient to keep the place safe, but without her... who  
knows?  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea?", Akane broke the silence between them.  
  
"What? Go to Ucchan's?", Ranma thought for a moment, "Do you want to lunch hearing 'Airen,  
Airen'?"  
  
"It's not that, you jerk", she replied, "It's that Ukyo... she didn't seem to be dealing  
well with..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I have to see her", feeling the glare Akane shot him, he concluded,  
"She's my friend. My best friend and this situation sucks. I understand if you wanna go  
to other place"  
  
"No, Ucchan's will be fine. Just checking if you don't feel nothing for her anymore"  
  
"You know I never felt", Ranma said in a small voice.  
  
"What did you say?", Akane asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing", he replied just when they got in the street of Ucchan's.  
  
***  
  
"It's always crowded like this?", Ryouga got another okonomiyaki to serve.  
  
"Yeah, sugar. Better don't talk too much", Ukyo said looking the grill.  
  
"Which way is this one, Ukyo?", Ryouga asked. Even waitering he could get lost.  
  
"It's right in front of you, table nine", Ukyo said and took a glance to be sure Ryouga  
was going the right way, "More to left, sugar", she oriented the lost boy.  
  
Ukyo sighed. Ryouga voluntereed to help her when she said Konatsu was not waitering  
anymore. And when she told him about 'some weird guy in skates that couldn't shut his  
mouth up, called Mikado Sanzenin', Ryouga said, 'Were you so desperate?'. 'Funny. Later  
I'll ask Ryouga what he knows about Sanzenin'  
  
"Sorry, wrong table, I need to find table twelve, where is it, please?", she heard Ryouga  
asking a couple. Everybody in the restaurant started laughing and even Ukyo smiled.  
  
"It's behind you, sugar", she said and came back to her job.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Ryouga turned to greet the customers and saw Akane and... Ranma.  
  
Silence filled the place. Everybody knew that Ryouga and Ranma were rivals. The only  
sound was of Ukyo cooking okonomiyakis. She looked around to see what was happening and  
saw Ryouga and Ranma glaring at each other, Ryouga had his fists clenched. 'No, please,  
not here', Ukyo prayed.  
  
"So, look who is here. Long time no see, P-chan", Ranma teased.  
  
All the heads turned to see Ryouga's action. He was glowing a green energy, but for some  
reason disappeared. "Hi, Ranma, Akane-san, how are you? Welcome to Ucchan's okonomiyaki.  
I'll guide you to a table, please follow me", everyone was amazed. Ryouga controled himself,  
even when Ranma called him P-chan. Ukyo was thanking the gods, when Ranma spoke again.  
  
"Just don't guide us to Siberia, P-chan"  
  
"Stop picking on Ryouga!", Akane shouted and malleted him.  
  
'It's because of people like Ranma that so many wars started', someone in the restaurant  
thought.  
  
"Hahahah, very funny, Ranma. Now, please", Ryouga said with a stupid smile in his face.  
  
Everyone looked surprised. Ranma ran to Ryouga and got him by the arm, "Ok, now who are you  
and what did you do with Ryouga?"  
  
Ryouga was trying to control himself again. He looked hard at Ranma, hold his arm and said,  
"Come here one second, Ranma. I need to talk to you", turned to Ukyo, "Just a second, we'll be  
right back".   
  
Ukyo did nothing except nod. Then shouted, "No fighting, you two!"  
  
***  
  
Outside  
  
Ryouga pressed Ranma against a wall. "Hey, that hurts, P-chan"  
  
"Look, Ranma, I'll say it once: while I'm helping Ukyo in the restaurant, please, I said,  
please, keep your mouth closed! I'm trying to help her, damn it, and if you tease me all the  
time, it will be impossible. Please", he said and looked in Ranma's eyes.  
  
"O... okay, man", Ranma looked away, "I'm sorry, I'll not tease you when you are working,  
man, now let me go", Ranma looked at his rival, "Why this change of mind?"  
  
"Just want to help Ukyo, ok"  
  
"Oh... so, you know me and Akane..."  
  
"Yes, don't need to know the rest. I'm sad too, but Ukyo need someone around for sometime.  
Then, when she gets better, I'll leave"  
  
"Leave? Where are you going?", Ranma asked, curious.  
  
"Don't know yet", he said dryly. Ranma was looking uncomfortable, "What is it, Ranma?"  
  
"Ah... just want to say... thanks... I can imagine what Ucchan is feeling now and I can't  
help her... thanks"  
  
Ryouga didn't say a word, but felt Ranma was still uncomfortable, "What now?"  
  
Ranma breathed and said, "Ryouga, could you be my... best man? I was thinking of it since  
the day I proposed Akane, but couldn't find you. You are the closest thing to a friend that  
I have. Akane like the idea, she would be happy if you accept"  
  
It was Ryouga's turn to breath, 'Closest thing to a friend, huh? Right', he thought, but  
somehow felt the same way, "Sure, Ranma, I'll be your best man. Now, do me a favor"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guide me to the restaurant. I'm lost"  
  
Ranma rolled eyes, "You are hopeless"  
  
***  
  
End of chapter 3 


End file.
